


Delivery!

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [65]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sai is a pizza boy lmao, Truth or Dare, demi or aro fuu, fuu is a ray of sunshine, just kids fooling around, karin is a good bro, not really specified explicitly but it’s sorta there, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Fuu is the happy one. The one that tries to get along with everyone. That’s exactly how she ended up in this situation; at a sleepover and half-way through a round of truth or dare. She likes to mix it up, because truths aren’t too bad when she honestly doesn’t have much to hide — not even a crush or something equally embarrassing, never even been in a relationship — and dares are fun. They makeherseem fun.
Relationships: Fuu & Karin
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Kudos: 4





	Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 65: Pizza Delivery AU / Sai + Fuu

“You can do it, Fuu, come on!”

Fuu isn’t sure she can do it. It’s about 7pm on a Friday night, and she’s only sixteen — her whole life ahead of her. Maybe she’s being dramatic but high school is a war zone and she’s not exactly looking to embarrass herself, because it  _ will _ haunt her for the rest of her life and affect the entirety of her high school career, no matter what her parents say. She’s all for making friends, though, and she’s never one to show her anxiety. 

Fuu is the happy one. The one that tries to get along with everyone. That’s exactly how she ended up in this situation; at a sleepover and half-way through a round of truth or dare. She likes to mix it up, because truths aren’t too bad when she honestly doesn’t have much to hide — not even a crush or something equally embarrassing, never even been in a relationship — and dares are fun. They make  _ her _ seem fun.

Like every sleepover she’s been to, pizza is the standard; the cheap cop-out for parents who are feeding a gaggle of hungry teens not their own. Karin is nice enough, if a bit sharp and excessive at times. Her parents are great, and her cousin swings by often enough to say hello — and everyone loves Naruto, even those who find him annoying at first. The girls giggle and wave whenever he’s over, which is a bit weird to Fuu, but... Whatever. She’s only ever seen Naruto as a brother of some kind. They’ve been in the same class since kindergarten. Karin obviously feels the same, and they bond over rolling their eyes and ignoring the simping. 

Back to the dare, though — don’t get distracted, Fuu! — it’s probably minor and she really is blowing this out of proportion. The issue is that there’s quite a few people from their school who work at the pizza shop. Usually it’s fine, because in high school a job is a job and that means money, so it’s not embarrassing to have your classmate deliver you pizza or anything. It’s cool, all things considered, at least in Fuu’s opinion. They can drive  _ and _ get paid! Fuu doesn’t have a license yet. She’s failed the test twice because of her distracted nature. 

She’ll get it one day.

No, the issue is that she’s the one who has to get the door when the delivery man (or woman!) arrives and flirt with them. Now, Fuu knows nothing about flirting. She’s aware of this, and her friends are aware of this.  _ Everyone _ is aware of this, especially since she’s gone to school with the same people her whole life and everyone knows everyone’s business. She’s never dated anyone, never had someone ask her out or ever really had a crush. Fuu isn’t interested in rushing that kind of thing the way everyone else seems to be. She’s content making friends with whoever, whenever. 

Not everyone seems to understand that. She barely understands it herself. But she’s also not worried about it, either. Karin is one of the people who does understand her, even if it doesn’t apply to herself, and even makes a face when the dare is given. She still thinks it’s a bit funny, though, and tells Fuu not to take it too seriously. No one expects anything out of this. It’s just for a joke. Just for fun.

Fuu still doesn’t feel very comfortable. But she’s more of a people pleaser than most think, so she’s going through with it even if she doesn’t really want to. She knows she can just pull Karin aside and say  _ no, _ and the Uzumaki girl will bully everyone into letting it go….

Fuu shakes her head. No, she’s going through with it. It’s just a joke. The whole interaction will probably last no longer than a few minutes.

It’s just the nagging fear that the delivery person will be someone from her school. 

Someone who will take it a different way. They might think she’s serious because they don’t know it’s a dare, or they might think it’s funny, or they might go back and tell all their friends and the next thing she knows, everyone at school will be whispering and looking at her —

_ Breathe. _

The doorbell rings.

Fuu nearly jumps a foot in the air. She pastes a smile on her mouth when Karin gives her a look, the redhead’s brow furrowed. She really is nice under all that prickliness. 

Fuu wanders down the hall, the rest of the girls hanging back, snickering into their hands. Is this a form of bullying? Maybe. Maybe not. Fuu isn’t the best at noticing that kind of thing.

She opens the door, money in hand and her smile still pressed to her mouth like a stamp. Her tongue threatens to choke her when she sees that she does, in fact, know the person standing there. Not intimately, no, they aren’t friends. More like acquaintances. 

Sai blinks at her, dark eyes and pale skin, tall and looming and completely out of place in a bright red pizza delivery uniform. He’s Naruto’s friend — which isn’t hard to be, everyone is Naruto’s friend in some way, but he’s like,  _ actually _ close with Naruto despite having moved here just last year. Turned the Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto trio into a Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Sai quartet. Inseparable despite a rocky start. 

There’s no way she can do this.

Everyone and their mother knows that Yamanaka Ino has her sights on this guy. If word about this gets out, she’ll be blacklisted in school! Ino will haunt her! Ino will  _ know. _

“Delivery.” Sai says with a perfunctory smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes. He’s perfected the customer service look. She realizes they’ve been standing there for a good thirty seconds, and he’s probably wondering why she hasn’t taken the pizza yet.

“Uh, yes.” She takes the pizza and blurts out one of the suggested flirting lines she’d been provided with. “I see the eyes in your universe. Er, no, wait —the universe in your eyes.”

_ Nailed it. _

Fuu slams the door closed and throws a thumbs up at the laughing girls with the hand not carrying the pizza boxes.

She’s startled into almost dropping them when Sai promptly knocks. “Fuu-san, you haven’t paid.”

“Gah!”


End file.
